


But What Shall We Do for a Ring?

by Sarah K (tears_of_nienna)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tears_of_nienna/pseuds/Sarah%20K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of fluffy doggerel, with apologies to Edward Lear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But What Shall We Do for a Ring?

Doyle and Bodie went out to the pub  
In a beautiful gold Capri.  
They had a few beers, and traded some leers  
And then they decided to leave.

Doyle drove back with a hand in his lap  
That distracted his thoughts from the street  
And when they arrived and were safely inside  
Bodie kissed him, and started to speak.

"It's really absurd, that if you were a bird,  
We'd already be married by now."  
"If you ask," he replied, "you might certainly find  
That I'd readily offer a vow."

And with this exchange, though admittedly strange,   
They settled upon a plan.  
They kissed once again, then despair settled in  
For what would they tell the Old Man?

So they had it away and told Cowley next day  
They were queer and together for good.  
And he'd save on their flats, as a matter of fact,  
For they'd share one like married men should.

The old Scot agreed with astonishing speed,  
And they moved in together quite soon.  
And now they were wed, they both went to bed  
And made love by the light of the moon, the moon, the moon--  
Made love by the light of the moon.


End file.
